True Love is hidden in LA
by doingyourmom
Summary: This is a birthday gift to Nosebridgepinch. Stan is now famous and on the terrance and Phillip show. However he cannot get out his feelings for the girl that he loves Ama, and she has the same problem. What happens when Ama meets Stans family and freinds.


DYM: This is a birthday fic to Nosebridgpinch. I think you are a wonderful person, and I am glad to have you as a friend. You have given me a lot of inspiration for my fanfics, you are wonderful girl, who has a great personality, if anyone in the area where you live were not want to talk with you, they are insane. To me a wonderful girl like you deserves to be happy. I hope with this fic I can bring you some joy for today. I hope we continue to be friends, I want to thank John for telling me about you, he is great to. However you, have given me many great ideas. I hope everyone enjoys this fanfic.

Stan Marsh was now 21 years of age; he had graduated high school, and gotten a high paying job on Terrance and Phillip. He was making 5 million a year, so he was now rich. Stan had graduated with his friends, and got the job right out of high school. Stan and Wendy were no longer a couple, that was because Stan broke up with Wendy. Wendy was heartbroken at first, but Stan decided to help Kyle get with Wendy, because while Stan did not like her anymore after the breakup he found out Kyle did. Stan set Wendy up with a date with Kyle. Stan still loved Wendy, but was not in love with her anymore, and he wanted to help her move on with her life, because other than dumping him the way she did in fourth grade. When Stan slipped an note with no name on it to Wendy, she did not know it was from Stan. It was told to meet at a place called Jerry's. He gave one to Kyle where it said to meet a Jerry's. Kyle and Wendy ended up at Jerry's neither one knew what was going on, or who sent the note. They decided to go ahead and have dinner together. After dinner they went to Wendy's house, where they ended up making out, and stripping naked, having sex. When they that happened they got together, and now have been together for three years. Stan then told Kyle and Wendy it was him, and Wendy and Stan became friends, while Kyle and Stan became stronger friends. Kyle, and Wendy were going to school in Denver, Wendy just gave birth to a baby girl just a month ago and Kyle asked Wendy to marry him. Stan was very happy about this. Unfortunately Kenny had hooked up with Sharon, his mom, Randy was now dating Liane Cartman. He tried to get his mom and dad back together, but at least his mom was happy now. To make things weirder Cartman was dating Shelly, which made things awfully weird, seeing as Randy was dating Liane. Stan had made some good friends, epically with one girl named Ama. Stan did not know for a while, but Ama liked him quite a bit. Stan had begun to develop feelings for Ama, but he had trouble telling her. Now to the Story, oh yeah Butters is dating Bebe, they have sex with Bebe on top, so Butters is Bebe's bitch, and they live in LA. Butters works with Stan, as one of the new characters on Terrance and Phillip. Yes, Terrance and Phillip moved to LA, because America is better than Canada, though Canada rocks, but second to the U.S. They still go to Canada on an occasion.

Stan was looking to get ready for the shoot. Butters came up to him and said "hey Stan so are you ready".

Stan said "yeah I am, kind of the same thing Bebe ask you before she plows you every night". "HAHAHHAHA" Stan said.

Butter said "shut up, I do enjoy it, even if I am her bitch". Bebe is a big singing star now, Butters is just a Stand in.

Bebe then came in to visit her bitch, Bebe said "hey Butters how is my little cupcake". Butters said "good mommy".

Butter said "I love being your bitch Bebe". "You're my little bitch, I to just pleasure you all night long" Bebe said.

Stan said "god damn it you guys there people around, fricking idiots.

Bebe said "ohh your just worried because they might think you like Ama". Stan said "shut up her she comes".

Ama was now there and said "hey Stan.

Stan blushed and said "hey Ama". Ama said "I had fun hanging out with you the other night".

"I did to, I really did" Stan said, as both of them were blushing.

Then Butters said "Stan and Ama sitting in tree KISSSING, first comes love then come marriage.

Ama and Stan said as both of them blushed "SHUT UP BUTTERS ". Bebe laughed, then Terrance and Phillip came.

Terrance then farted in Bebes face and went "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH". Bebe said "god I hate you two". Phillip said "we just farted on you".

Then Bebe said "you know what though enjoy the show, I will be watching, remember Stan Wendy, Kyle, your parents, Kenny, Cartman and Shelly are coming.

Then Stan said "yeah I know". Ama said "well it time to the three episodes for the taping". They did three episodes at a time. Stan said "you know what that would be good".

Stan, Ama, Butters, Terrance and Phillip went to the back, to get ready for the show. Stan played a guy on the show who would get annoyed with antics of Terrance and Philip. As the show was starting, Wendy, Kyle, Cartman, Randy ,Liane, Shelly, Sharon and Kenny showed up.

Kenny said "I just wish Stan would bang that Ama girl he likes already".

Wendy said "shut up Kenny, stop being a pervert".

Cartman said "well Stan has no balls, so he won't". Shelly laughed.

Sharon said "yeah, I love my son, but I want grandchildren, I am not sure if you and Shelly are going to get the job done Eric."

"Well you don't get the job done as much as Liane does in the bedroom" Randy said.

Then Cartman said "OOHHH BURRRNNNNNN!".

Then Shelly said "shut up Eric, my mom is way better at sex than your mom".

Then Eric said "nauh, my mom is way better than sex than your mom".

Kenny said "as a man who has banged both mothers, Sharon is WAY better at sex". Then Sharon kissed Kenny.

Sharon said "thank you my love" and Kenny replied "your welcome ms. Sexy.

Then Cartman said "well at least Mr. Marsh has some taste in women".

Randy said "boom baby", and hi fived Cartman. Shelly then said "well Cartman you are wrong". Liane said "oh dear".

Cartman said "Your wrong". Shelly then said "your wrong". They stared at each other for a minute, then Shelly said "I love you".

Cartman said "I love you to", and they started making out.

Kyle said "shut up everyone, Kenny quit being a perv, cartman and shelly for the love OF GOD stop talking about whos mom gives better Sex, and mr. Marsh well stop talking about banging."

Then Cartman said "well jewbag, Shelly is way better at sex than Wendy". Then Wendy said "shush everyone it is about to start.

The show started and Stan was on stage. Stan said "nice weather we are having today, hopefully those idiots Terrance and Phillip don't come farting in my face today." Then out of nowhere Terrance farted in Stan's face and laughed "HAHAHAHAHA". Then Phillip came and farted in Stan's face and laughed "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA". Then Stan said "god damn it you two". They both laughed "HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" as they kept farting in Stan's face. The audience laughed quite a bit. The show went on for a while, when the shows finished up, Stan, Philip, Terrance, Butter and the crew including Ama picked up. Then Terrance said to Stan "well it is good seeing you again, tell Kyle to come meet us, sometime, and have fun with your family and friends". Then Phillip said "yeah Stan, you have a good one". Then Terrance and Phillip farted and laughed. Stan said "goodbye guys it was fun, can't wait for the shows to air".

Ama said "Stan you were great tonight". "Thanks, Ama it means a lot coming from you" Stan said. Then Butters went to go find Bebe.

Then Taylor Swift came up to the stage, and said "hey there sexy". Stan said "hey Taylor, what is up". Swift said "well would you like to hook up since you are famous". Stan said "oh didn't you call me ugly, when I was starting out, I don't think so you dumb fucking bitch".

Swift said "what DID YOU Say". "YOU'RE A BITCH A BIG DUMB BITCH". Swift said "how dare YOU , I was voted most beautiful woman in THE WORLD". Then Stan said "that does not matter, real beauty comes from the inside, your just a shallow dumb bitch, go write songs about breaking up with your boyfriend again". Ama said "you tell her Stan". Then Swift said "Shut up bitch".

Then Swift punched Ama, Stan said "Ama". Then Ama said "oohhhh you brought it now whore". Ama went batshit crazy and hit Swift until she was knocked out. Ama then said "well Stan, are you going to meet your family. Stan said "about that I want you to come. Ama said "really". Stan said "they want meet you. " Ama blushed you know what, "I WILL COME" Ama said with excitement. Then Stan said "lets go". Then ama and Stan went outside to see, Sharon, Randy, Wendy, Kyle, Shelly, Kenny, Cartman and Liane waiting. Sharon went up to her son and hugged him.

Sharon said "hey my baby". "Hey mom, how is it going" Stan said. Sharon said "great". Randy and Stan hugged, "it has been a few months son, everything been good". Stan said "it has been great". Then randy said "great son". Shelly then punched Stan on the shoulder and hugged him.

Shelly said "hey little brother, I just kicked you ass". Stan said "I love you to Shelly. Cartman said "hahah I dated your sister and not you because she is more man than you are". Stan laughed and said "Cartman do realize what you said is very gay".

Then Cartman said "screw you Stan, I least I have a dick than you". Stan smiled and said "shut up Cartman". Then Liane said to Stan "hey there". Stan said "hey Ms. Cartman, is it going good". Liane said "yes, it is, me and you dad are hitting off well. Then Stan smiled as he saw Kyle and hugged him, Kyle said "hey there buddy". Stan said "how is the kid". Kyle said "she is right here".

Wendy came up to Stan and hugged him " hey there it is been a long time". Stan smiled in the hug and said "yeah it has been".

"If it was not for you, I would never have my precious baby, Deborah" Wendy said as she handed Stan the baby. They named it after her mom, Kyle and Wendy plan to have another, and they will name that one after one of Kyle's parents. Then Stan said "look at the cute baby" as he held her. Then Sharon went up to Ama and said "hey so you are Stan's friend". Ama said "yeah, I am, it is nice to meet you". Sharon said "the same here". Then Randy said to Ama "I hear you and Stan have gotten freaky AHAHAHAH". Then Kenny went up Stan and said "hey buddy". Stan said "it has been a while, thing been going good with mom". "OHH yeah, best women ever" Kenny said, Stan laughed.

Kenny said "you know she gives the best head". Then Sharon said "darling, let's not talk about that. Stan laughed and said "lets go eat". Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Ama, Liane, Randy, Cartman, Kenny, Liane, and Shelly met, Bebe and Butters at a restaurant called John's. Butter and Bebe went in and saw everyone.

Kenny said "Butters it is good to see you my best friend" as he hugged him. Butters said "it is good to see you". Wendy said "Bebe," as she hugged Bebe. Bebe said "how has it been going girl". Wendy said "great how about you". Bebe said "not bad, now my little lover boy with me". Wendy giggled, Bebe said "I see your little one over there". Wendy said "you should hold him.

Bebe said "I think I will". Bebe held the baby very tightly, as she played with her. Wendy then saw Ama and said "I hear that you and Bebe are good friends". Ama said "yes we are". Bebe smiled at Ama, Ama and Bebe were as close as Wendy and Ama.

Wendy said "Ama I want to be friends with you to". Ama said "that would be awesome". Wendy smiled. Then Bebe and Butters got to talk to everyone else. Everyone sat down and ordered their food. As they were eating, they were talking. Stan said "so Wendy do you want to have another child". Wendy said "I do, hopefully it is a boy, but if it is a girl we are naming it after Kyle's mother." "I can't wait to get busy making it to" Kyle laughed.

Then Cartman said "well when are you going to give birth to Kyle, since Wendy is the man in the relationship". "SHUT UP FATASS" Kyle said. "Well at least I am not humping my Step sister, HUCK HUCK HUCK ERICC CARTMAN" Kyle said as he laughed. Cartman said "shut up you filthy jew. Shelly "yeah shut up jew". Cartman said "very nice honey". Then Butters said "well at least you to are not a bitch like me, I am the best bitch in the world".

Everyone laughed at that. Then Sharon said "well we can all agree it is good to be back together. Then Randy said "yeah then I can tell you about all the sex tricks Liane has been trying on". Then Sharon said "oh Randy are you jealous, that I found someone younger and hotter than you". Then Liane said "well I have gotten more men than you have and I fucked Kenny before you did".

Kenny then said "that makes you a whore and second Sharon is way better in bed". Randy said "at least I ain't poor like you Kenny". Kenny said "well Sharon told me that I make scream more inside, when I fuck her". Randy well "lets have a fuck off right her right now". Kenny said "I agree Sharon get your clothes off". Then Kenny and Randy started to take their pants off.

Stan was getting annoyed. Stan said "QUIT IT NO ONE IS FUCKING ANYONE RIGHT HERE SAVE IT FOR THE BEDROOM AND FOR LOVE OF GOD, KENNY, DAD PUT YOUR DAMN PANTS BACK ON". Randy and Kenny both said "sorry" and put their pants back on. Then everyone got civil again. Stan was next to his parents. Then Kenny said "speaking of fuck offs, so when are you going to hook up, Stan, Ama".

Stan and Ama said "WHAT". Then Kenny said "well you two have been friend since you got here". They were both blushing. "Well we are not like that, but we have been friends for a while". Then Stan said "yeah we work well together as friends HHAHHA". Then Sharon said "I hear you are want to move into the entertainment industry Ama". Ama said "yes I do, and I do not have worry about leaving hollwood, so I can stay here with Stan". Bebe smiled and said "that way you can marry him". Ama blushed and said "no um that is not um what um meant um".

Butters then said "Stan and Ama sitting in a tree KISSING, first comes love then comes marriage". Then Cartman and Kenny said at the same time "then comes Stan with the baby carriage." Stan and Ama had red blushing all over their faces while everyone was laughing. Then all of a sudden Kristen Stewart came out of nowhere and said "hey there Marsh". Stan said "excuse me". Then Stewart said "well lets talk how are you".

Then Stan said "good, I am eating what do you want". "I thought we could hook up" Stewart said. "Why would I want to hook up with you after you told Ama's boyfriend that she cheated on him and he broke up with her, she was MISERABLE. Ama was shocked and happy with Stan. Kristin Stewart had told a lie that pretty much got Ama's old boyfriend Ruth to break up with her because Ama got Stewart the wrong coffee one time. Stewart said "how, how can you not go with someone like me I have the looks, the money, power. Stan got up from his seat.

Stan said "BECAUSE YOU ARE A HEARTLESS SHALLOW BITCH THAT IS WHY, YOU MAY HAVE MONEY YOU MAY HAVE FAME, YOU MAY HAVE LOOKS, BUT DEEP DOWN YOUR WORTHLESS, A SHALLOW PERSON WHO CARES ABOUT NO ONE BUT HERSELF". "You know what all of you are right, I can't hide it anymore, Ama I love you, I am in love with you, I been since the day I meet you. Everyone including Cartman said "AAHAHAHAHAH". Stewart was shocked.

Ama was blushing and "I LOVE YOU TO STAN, I HAVE FOR YEARS NOW, YOU WERE THE ONE TO HELP ME IN MY DARKEST HOUR ". Ama hugged Stan with tears running down her face as Stan hugged back. Then after the hug was through, Stewart said "so that is how it is". Stewart swung her fist for Ama ,but before she could Bebe punched her in face.

Bebe said "go away you cheating bitch". Then Kenny said "well I meet need you to do an interview that way I can go to sleep because you're so boring. Stewart said "fuck you all" ,and left. Then Stan said "I am glad she left, I thought I was going to fall asleep from boredom".

Kyle said "heck that should be the new death penalty, having to listen to Kristen Stewart, that way they can die of bordom like Kenny did one time. ". Everyone laughed, and then Bebe said "looks like we have new couple". Stan then said "Ama I love you, sure you're not famous, but you know what love should not be based on fame, on fortune, or even looks, it should be based on what is inside and who you are, you are the most wonderful person in the world, I love you so much, I guess I was nervous, but to me, I have meet the person I want to spend my life with". Ama hugged Stan again.

Ama said "I thought Ruth was my love, but it turns out you are, you are the most wonderful person I have ever met, in my darkest hour you were there for me, I had a hard time, get my feeling out to, you know what I love you with everything in me, you are the love of my life". Then Stan and Ama kissed and everyone was cheering as they kissed.

About five years later Ama and Stan married, and went to have three wonderful children, Sharon, Randy and Michelle, named after Ama's mother. Kyle and Wendy had another kid and named it Gerled. Kenny and Sharon had no kids, did not marry did not want to mess with the paperwork, but they were happy. Randy and Liane married two years before Stan and Ama did. Butters and Bebe had four kids, two named Stephen and Linda, the other Barbara and Steve after Bebe's parents. Shelly and Cartman had a kid, named Liane named after Cartman's mother. I guess the moral of this story was that it does not matter if you have fame, or fortune. You should base love on personality, and who you really love, love based on fame and fortune is not love at all. True love comes deep within, and there you should find true happiness.


End file.
